


Smooth Sounds of Stiles

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mute Stiles, Muteness, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Derek, Stiles's incessant chatter is like one of those noise machines, and he tunes it out, until he doesn't have to anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Sounds of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to fill the prompt by [aboutawolf](http://aboutawolf.tumblr.com): "sterek & mute!stiles?? by choice or trauma or something and derek realizes how much he's missing his voice and stuff :)" It was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/60430787160/sterek-mute-stiles-by-choice-or-trauma-or-something).

Derek had gotten so tired of hearing Stiles’s endless chatter and grating voice that he, not entirely jokingly, threatened to rip his voice box out (“With your teeth?” “… No. I was going to say claws.” “Sure you were, Sourwolf. Now back to what I was saying…”) He would go so far as to say he had fantasies where he paid that creepy octopus Ursula from The Little Mermaid to take Stiles’ voice and lock it up in a shell far removed from himself. But then he thinks he probably wouldn’t even be able to pay her enough to take it.

He does everything he can short of actually ripping his throat out to avoid, stop, or drown out Stiles’ non-stop talking. He tells him to shut up, which only serves to egg Stiles on and give him a smirk or smug look as he blatantly ignores Derek’s command. He tries to leave the room when Stiles goes on one of his tangents only to have Stiles follow him. He buys really fancy Bose noise-canceling headphones and turns up his music so loud that he’s surprised his ear drums don’t burst and then heal over. Not that that actually happens because he never listens long enough to test it because Stiles comes and yanks the cord out or the headphones off and goes back to talking.

Derek gives up. There’s no use. He’s tried everything he can think of, and he likes Stiles he does, but there’s only so much of him Derek can take. He gets to a point where he’s able to tune out Stiles. It ends up being just like all the other background noises he hears: traffic, birds, bugs, wind, and Stiles. It’s like static, and while it’s not exactly pleasant, Derek gets used to it.

That is until a witch comes into town.

Yes, he had thought about that whole Ursula thing, but he had never thought it’d actually happen. Turns out the witch found Stiles just as annoying as Derek had except she had the powers to do something about it, which left Stiles literally speechless and Derek a little smug.

At first anyway.

The smugness soon turned into longing, which lead to confusion. Derek should be happy he doesn’t have to tune Stiles out now because there’s nothing to tune out. But instead he was missing the sound of Stiles’s voice. It was like he had gotten so used to it that without it, it was unnerving. Like when you live in the city, and then when you go camping, it’s hard to sleep because it’s too quiet.

They had taken care of the witch, but it hadn’t reversed the spell. Deaton was working on it, but until then Stiles was reduced to charades and a dry erase board. And as much as the kid loved to talk, he was lazy, and a week in, he wrote as concisely as he could so he could be quick.

Two weeks in, there was a reversal of sorts. Without Stiles to fill the space between them, Derek talked instead. It might have been the most he’d ever said to Stiles in the whole time they’d known each other actually. Even though Stiles couldn’t speak, he still reacted to Derek through gestures and facial expressions. Derek found himself sharing stories about his childhood, his family, what he had wanted to be when he grew up, and what it was like being a born werewolf while Stiles listened, gestured for more, leaned further into Derek’s space, and pressed against his side while they sat on the couch.

But even though Derek opened up more to Stiles, to the point that while he talked, he and Stiles would curl up next to each other snuggled on the couch or on Stiles’s bed, he wished that Stiles could talk back to him. He missed Stiles’s sarcastic tone of voice that went with his eye roll; he longed for the bright laugh that went with his wide open mouth or scrunched up eyes.

He wanted Stiles, all of him, and if Deaton couldn’t find a way to restore Stiles’s voice soon, Derek didn’t know if he could keep sane for much longer. The lack of Stiles’s voice was more grating on his nerves than the presence of it ever was.

Luckily for Derek’s peace of mind and own voice (staying up late talking to Stiles every night was straining), Deaton found a cure 3 weeks in. He takes the concotion meant to restore his voice, but Deaton tells him it might still be a few hours before he regains the use of his vocal chords. 

So they wait. And that night, when Derek and Stiles are alone, cuddled side by side under a blanket, the first thing Stiles says to him is, “Derek, I think I’m in love with you.” Derek finds Stiles’s hand and intertwines their fingers and leans over to kiss Stiles on the lips.

"I know," he says as he pulls away with a grin.

"Did you just— did you seriously just Han Solo me? Oh my gosh, how come you never told me you’ve seen Star Wars. Not even Scott’s seen it, which don’t even get me started because I ask myself every day how I’m still friends with him." Stiles says.  _Too late_ , Derek thinks before Stiles starts going off on a tangent about the new Star Wars movies compared to the old and how he feels about JJ Abrams working on more.

Derek smiles to himself and closes his eyes as he lets Stiles’s voice wash over him. He falls asleep holding Stiles’s hand, his body a solid weight against Derek’s side, the rhythm and cadence of his voice like a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
